The attachment of cosmetics applicators on the inside of a cover or a cap which then simultaneously form the handle part of the applicator in many cases is known in the prior art. If the cover with the applicator is placed on the cosmetics container or screwed or latched onto it, the applicator dips into the storage container and is wetted there with the cosmetic.
In the far predominant number of cases, the cover carrying the applicator is equipped with a fine threaded portion. With several turns, the cover can then be screwed on the container neck of the cosmetics container equipped with the mating threaded portion. In that case, the pressure in the longitudinal direction required for the cover to seal the cosmetics container tightly so that no cosmetic can leak out is applied through the threaded portion at the end of the screwing-on process. As long as the user has screwed the cover sufficiently firmly onto the container neck, the friction between the threaded portion of the cover and of the container neck is sufficiently strong to ensure that the cover is not loosened inadvertently and no cosmetic leaks out subsequently. However, the user as a rule does not have any special option of checking whether the cover is screwed on tightly enough.
The known fine and, at the same time, long threaded portions in which the cover has to be screwed on to the cosmetics container firmly enough with several turns give rise to problems particularly in those cases where the important factor is that the applicator is always “parked” at the same position in the cosmetics container, if possible, or that the applicator connected to the cover is not rotated too far relative to the cosmetics container when the cosmetics container is closed.
In view of this, it is the object of the invention to provide an applicator closure or cosmetics package closure that can be fixed easily on the cosmetics container with a short rotary movement and which is nevertheless securely retained thereon.